Concede
by MandolinMoon
Summary: Castle has to step in and take one for the team, but he doesn't seem to mind. This is slightly dark and out of character, but it was a good excuse for a little commanding Castle. AU set during "Cuffed" but they aren't cuffed in this scene.


**A/N:** _This story is set during Cuffed, but there are no tigers, just a couple of disturbed rednecks a little too interested in Beckett. _

"You feel like a show, man?" Bubba Number 1 said as he gestured towards Beckett with his Glock.

"Heh, I wouldn't mind seeing what's under her sweater, there, " replied Bubba Number 2.

"Don't even look at her, assholes!" Castle shouted, stepping towards Becket with clinched fists.

The Bubbas grinned, showing their decaying teeth.

"Oh we're gonna look; however, we're southern gentlemen, so we'll let the lady decide who touches. How 'bout it, sweetheart? Do you want to get it from Pretty Boy, or you want something a little more gritty, " Bubba 1 smirked?

Looking at Castle, Beckett said all she needed to, pleading with her eyes.

She slowly turned so her back was to his front. He wasn't sure if she was detaching herself from the situation, or from him, but he followed her lead. Slowly her shirt was removed and fell off her shoulders to the stained basement floor. Hesitantly, he reached out to kiss her neck, drawing her earlobe into his mouth as he becomes emboldened. He feels her subtle response to his attentions and hopes she'll be ready for him when the inbred deviants demand more.

He can only think of how her skin tastes like cherries and feels both soft and strong as he unhooks her bra and echoes his earlier action by curling his hand around the curve of her waist. This time she doesn't pull away. Ugly voices cut through his fantasy, telling him to get on with the show or they would step in to finish the job.

With more urgency now, he begins to unbutton her pants. He feels her freeze up but continues to push them down her slim legs. He has to take control to get them both through this; he won't let them touch her. Only he can touch her like this, even if it's not the right time, right story.

When he caresses her breasts for the first time, she gasps. She might have even said his name, but he's caught up in the feeling of her nipple hardening on the pad of his thumb. He probably grips her a little too hard, but she doesn't seem to mind - her own hand moving back to grasp his thigh. The feeling of her nails remind him of his own urgent need to be inside her, so he slowly unzips his fly, pushing down his jeans and boxers enough to let his erection free. It pops up proudly, landing against the curve of her ass.

That familiar yet unique feeling spurs Kate to lean forward, wordlessly telling him, it's time. Nudging her thighs a little further apart, he takes himself in hand and presses the head of his dick to her soft opening. He's surprised and grateful to find she's wet and ready. Pushing into her tight, velvet sheath is both pleasure and pain; he wishes their first time could be different but can't stop himself from fucking loving every second of this.

Her stillness as he bottoms out inside her gives him pause, but within a few seconds her muscles relax and embrace his invasion. Slowly dragging one hand up her spine to rest where her shoulder meets the back of her neck, he grips her hip tightly with the other and begins thrusting. It may have been awhile, but he's practiced and confident and soon she's struggling to contain her breathing against his long, powerful strokes.

Despite the circumstances, he knows he'll make her come all over him. Caught up, he leans over so his front is tight against her back and bites her shoulder then sucks on the spot with everything he's got. She's shuttering and panting and vibrating with heat, her pussy randomly clamping down with pre-orgasmic bliss. He forgets finesse, forgets everything, and gives her a hard fucking. Pushing her completely down to the mattress, he supports just her hips with one arm while the other supports his wild pumping. He feels her give in to it, and hears her muffled orgasm against the mattress. He's deeper than ever before when he comes: white knuckled and eye closed tight.

Their first time was supposed to be soft and poetic. He hopes he gets a chance to show her that side of his lovemaking, but he can't regret how good she felt or, especially, how much she also seemed to enjoyed them, together.


End file.
